


We've Got Addictions Too, It's True

by ktfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Virtual Reality, just pure fluff honestly, vr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfics/pseuds/ktfics
Summary: Momota Kaito is not gay, nor is he in love with Ouma Kokichi.Never mind the memories still lingering in his head.





	We've Got Addictions Too, It's True

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff tbh. I love the idea of these two dating pregame and then still wanting to be close to each other postgame and using that as an excuse of sorts, so I decided to expand on that with this fic! Title is from the song Addictions by Lucy Dacus. Follow me on tumblr @dykeenvy if you wanna talk oumota!

Momota Kaito is not gay, nor is he in love with Ouma Kokichi.

Sure, whoever occupied his body before him might have been, but that doesn’t mean anything. The various memories flitting through his head of holding the other boy’s small hand in his and admiring how he used to light up the whole room whenever he laughed and gently cupping his face before leaning down to kiss him- well, those are all inconsequential. Kaito, personally, feels nothing towards them.

Besides, it’s not like the Ouma he knows now has any redeemable features. Maybe he’s kind of funny, or whatever, and maybe he keeps Kaito on his toes and challenges him to be a better person, and maybe he does still have a really cute smile and a nice laugh when he isn’t bothering to fake one, and maybe it is a little endearing when he uses a fond tone of voice to call Kaito an idiot in the exact same way that he used to, but-

Momota Kaito is not gay, and he’s definitely not in love with Ouma Kokichi. Because that would be ridiculous.

“Ah, good morning, Momota-kun!” Akamatsu brushes past his spot in front of the stove to grab a plate off the counter. “You know Toujou-san made breakfast, right?”

Kaito cracks an egg into the frying pan and flips another pancake as he speaks. “Yeah, I know, just,” he smiles and gestures vaguely with his spatula, “Force of habit, I guess.”

“I get it. Did you cook a lot before the game?” Akamatsu goes to sit at the cafeteria table, where a couple of their other classmates are already seated and eating the meal Toujou had prepared for them.

“Nah, not too much, I just learned how to make breakfast for a certain someone that’s always been way too goddamn skinny-” A mess of unruly purple hair pops up in Kaito’s peripherals as Ouma appears at the kitchen doorway.

“Ooo, pancakes for breakfast, Momota-chan? What’s the special occasion?” Ouma slinks up to stand by his side, blinking through a lazy yawn and eyeing the plate of already-finished chocolate chip pancakes cooling next to the stovetop.

“Speak of the devil.” Kaito turns to greet Ouma by placing a lingering kiss on top of his head, smiling when the other boy leans into the contact. “Mornin’.”

Ouma giggles and presses a kiss of his own onto Kaito’s cheek as soon as he starts to lean back. “Morning! Man, this sure is a lot of food, Momota-chan, I hope you’re not planning on eating this all by yourself!”

Kaito barks out a laugh and allows Ouma to wrap his arms around his waist and cling to him. “You know I’m not, you brat. And there’s no special occasion, it’s just… been a while since I was able to do this for us, y’know?” Ouma hums and presses his face into Kaito’s side.

“You’re right, Momota-chan, it’s been months and months since you’ve served me! What kind of a subordinate are you?” Kaito just rolls his eyes and gives the eggs one last stir before turning off the burner.

“I’m not your goddamn subordinate, I thought we agreed we were partners. Now c’mon, I’ll bring this stuff to the table, you get the silverware and somethin’ to drink. And it better not be soda, you’re gonna rot your fuckin’ teeth out.” Ouma snuggles into him for a second more before releasing his grip and hurrying off towards the fridge with a condescending “Aye, aye, captain!”

Carefully balancing the platter of pancakes on one arm and the bowl of scrambled eggs on the other, Kaito walks towards the cafeteria table and sets the food down in front of the empty seats next to Akamatsu and Amami. Ouma skips up next to him with their plates and a carton of grape juice.

“Alright, how many do you want?” Kaito shovels three pancakes onto Ouma’s plate at the other boy’s request before forcing him to take some eggs and then finally serving himself.

As they start to eat, Kaito can’t help but notice Akamatsu smiling coyly in his direction.

“What?” he asks, mouth half-full of pancakes.

“Nothing,” Akamatsu shares an amused glance with Amami, “I just didn’t know you and Ouma-kun were dating."

Kaito splutters, nearly choking on his food. “We’re- we’re not, where’d you get that idea-”

“Yeah!” Ouma chimes in, sticking out his tongue in disgust. “That’s yucky! Who would ever want to date Momota-chan!”

“Um, well, you two did just kiss each other, didn’t you?” Akamatsu looks confused now, so Momota tries to explain.

“We just… used to date. Before the game. All that stuff’s just- just force of habit, y’know?” Ouma nods along with his words.

“Yup yup, I only spend so much time with Momota-chan because it feels natural!” Akamatsu’s gaze only turns more judging, and Kaito thinks he’s never seen Ouma get flustered so quickly before. “Um, nishishi, what I meant was, I only like being close to Momota-chan because being around him feels comforting!” Ouma’s brows furrow as he reexamines his words once more. “Wait, hold on-”

“You know,” Amami interjects with a smile. “I heard that Shinguji-kun and Toujou-san also used to date before auditioning. They don’t seem to feel any lingering attachment, though.”

A blush blooms across Kaito’s chest as all of his defenses fall flat to the ground. “They- they don’t?”

Amami shakes his head. “Nope. Even if we remember our past lives, the flashback lights kinda erased our connection to them. Trust me, I would know.” Amami takes a sip before continuing. “It seems as if you two might just like each other as you are now.”

Akamatsu nods in agreement to his words. “Oh, and having memories of kissing and stuff would probably only emphasize those feelings! It’s kind of romantic, isn’t it?”

“Nope! It’s not romantic at all,” Kaito exclaims, “because I’m not gay! And I’m not in love with Ouma! And I never think about kissing him, on the lips, or whatever, because the height difference makes it inconvenient anyway! Not that I think about ways to make it convenient! Or whatever!”

Ouma is only getting increasingly more flustered. “Shut! Up!” he hisses, before standing up abruptly from the table and yanking Kaito into the nearby stairwell with him.

“Listen, I know we said we weren’t going to make a big deal out of this, but it sort of seems like it’s becoming one anyway!” Ouma huffs and puts his hands on his hips and honestly, his pout has always been kind of adorable-

“Right,” Kaito clears his throat, attempting to cut off his own traitorous train of thought. “Well, what am I supposed to do about it? You’re always the one that gets close to me!”

“Wha- no I’m not, don’t lie to me, Momota-chan! You’re the one that suggested we share a bed!” Ouma paces for a few seconds before stomping up onto the bottom step of the stairs.

“I was just- looking out for you! I know you get cold at night!” Kaito walks right up to the other boy and meets his gaze.

“Sure, sure, what about when you held my hand during that movie!” Ouma cocks an eyebrow at him.

“C’mon, man, you shouldn’t have picked that movie! You know I can’t do horror!” The other boy looks unimpressed with his whining.

“You’re such a coward, Momota-chan-”

“What did you just call me-”

“And you’re a real idiot, too-”

“I’ll fucking show you-”

They both move at the same time. Ouma grabs onto his collar and Kaito settles his hands on the other boy’s hips and their lips meet in a kiss that is far too gentle given the circumstance. They remain embraced for a moment, or two, or three, revelling in both the novelty of the experience and the old warmth of familiarity being this close brings.

When they finally separate, Kaito can’t tear his eyes away from Ouma; he looks so pretty like this, a faint blush haloing the smug smile that adorns his face.

Okay, so maybe he is just a little bit gay for Ouma Kokichi.

“Momota-chan,” Ouma purrs out and rests a hand on the side of Kaito’s face, “What do you say we start forming some new habits?”

Their next kiss is even sweeter, even more languid, and it’s different from the way they used to kiss each other because they’re different people, but it’s still good. Ouma is less shy and Kaito is more hopeful and it’s good, it’s so good, because they became who they are now and not in spite of it.

Okay, so maybe he is more than just a little bit gay for Ouma Kokichi.

But Kaito can’t find it in himself to worry about that as the other boy smiles up at him and relaxes into his arms and challenges him to a race back to their rooms.

After all, this is their second chance to get things right, and Kaito wouldn’t throw it away for all the stars in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments are really appreciated, they're what keep me writing!!!


End file.
